Darth Coatlec
Biography Creation Looking to create the ultimate Sith warrior, Darth Krayt dominated the minds of two of his apprentices, Darth Nihl and Darth Talon, to procreate with each other. Born Carn Marr, his father Darth Nihl trained him in the ways of the Dark Side until he became a Sith Lord of his own right. He was given the title of Darth Coatlec by his father. Nihl and Coatlec were abandoned by Talon as she never consented to the ordeal in the first place. Coatlec gathered knowledge and power from sources across the galaxy. He underwent a transformation which infused his DNA and nanotechnology in order to further strengthen his connection to the Dark Side. This nanotechnology could regenerate and heal any wound. Meeting Dreadwar The Old Sith Trials The highest of all Sith deities, Typhojem, the left-handed God had been imprisoned for many millennia, sealed away by the Celestials. But Dreadwar told Coatlec of the impending return of the left-handed God. Coatlec was elevated to the position of Herald of the Infinite Emperor, where Dreadwar would teach him everything about Sith magic and alchemy in order to combat Typhojem's return. Coatlec would face many tribulations and Sith Trials throughout his quest of life. He journeyed into the false Tomb of Naga Sadow, down into its Unknown lower level. There he faced great losses. His youth was stolen from him by Darth Viscretus and Darth Apollyon, and his head nearly severed by a blade of alchemical steel. But it was in this, and in a bout with Dathomirian Warlord, Zhav'vorsa, coupled with a rather simple but memorable lesson from the Emperor himself, that Coatlec learned to lose. For everyone must first lose something before they can win in life. Dread War Furthermore, after Coatlec had learned this, the most important lesson of his life, he began to win in nearly everything. He claimed many worlds under Dreadwar's banner, and helped to bring the Emperor to the forefront of the galaxy yet again. Many threats they faced, but Darth Annihiless and Darth Bracatus, Queen and King of the Brotherhood of the Sith, were the foremost of these. It was then that Coatlec used his birth name for the first time since becoming a Sith. Carn Marr posed as a disgruntled veteran Dark Lord, wanting to rid the galaxy of it's "Emperor." In so doing, he was able to get close enough to Annihiless to convince her to abdicate, and hand over her splinter faction. When Marr was revealed to be Coatlec in disguise, Annihiless was enraged and reorganized her followers into the United Brotherhood of Darkness. They fell yet again. Not once, not twice, did they fall. Annihiless herself was felled by the cunning of Coatlec and his Emperor eleven times, and Bracatus six. That was a fate far worse than death. They would forever be disgraced in the history books of the Sith. By this, the ancient Sith homeworld of Ziost was awarded to Coatlec. He became its King. He was the Herald of the Emperor. But even still, his life was not enough for him. He wanted more. Exile So he left those positions, and went on a personal, spiritual, and knowledge-filled journey. He traveled to many seats of power in the Dark Side. Korriban, Dathomir, Tython's Dark Moon Bogan, and finally he returned to the seat of his power, Ziost. When Coatlec returned, he was a changed man. Both physically and within himself. He had become a High Priest in the court of the highest of all Sith deities. The Left Handed God, Typhojem. But insodoing, a sacrifice was required. His original, broken body. And so in order to grow in power and knowledge from his God, Coatlec did so. He willingly allowed his physical body to be consumed, and was so gifted a new, more powerful, fully grown Anzati body. Now he had become a new man inside and out, and was ready to finally achieve what he had set out to do from the very beginning of his life. Return to the Eternal Sith Empire Dark Council Loki War True Sith Trials =